Caspian Heights
Caspian Heights is a large floating city originally constructed by the ancient scientist Alexei Romanov. The City is relatively young, being built as a project by the intuitive Steppes-native Alexei as a social concept. He wanted to create a perfect working society, and invited people from all over the world to come and work in his "city of dreams" in the clouds above the Ashlands. In the city, Alexei put to work his immensely complex and advanced technologies, keeping the city afloat with raw Ether and making mass factories for his workers to use. Caspian Heights has its own currency and the owners work out every aspect of the worker's lives. Alexei was known as the High Chairman. The city however became incredibly smoke filled and renowned for its terrible working conditions. The floating region of the city became overcrowded and house prices rocketed up, so slums were built in the great Black Scar of the Ashlands, coming to be known as the Under. With the death of Alexei at the hands of one of his own inventions, his borderline insane but incredibly intelligent brother Vladimir Akov took control as High Chairman. It was revealed that in fact the City's inventions were mainly Vlad's, however it was Alexei's business skill that bad brought them to reality. Vlad was shown to be reclusive and not always quite aware of where he was, although he was capable of basic Human interaction and had many friends. He was obsessed with Violins, and would often come up with ideas listening to his great Robotic string orchestra. A collection of Business owners known as the Family vie for the power of the High Chairman now in the city, and the loyal Robotic AI and modified-humans in Vlad's service fight a never ending battle of criminal extortion and pure bloodshed. The tiers Three distinct tiers exist to the floating city, each housing different variations in technology, wealth and commercial focus. The largest tier is the central tier. Floating just above the toxic gasses of the ashlands, the central tier (sometimes named the upper city) houses the majority of the workers, most of the factories and almost all of the industry. The city is filled with smog coming from the factories, although Caspian authorities maintain such smog is 'harmless'. The upper tier is the youngest tier, being built with newer technology far higher in the sky, and housing only the wealthiest of citizens. It is above the smog, but is often seen as disconnected from the majority of people. The final 'tier' is known as the Under, existing in the great scar mine that is underneath the upper city. As Caspian Heights chose the Ashlands for its vast mineral resources, it is no surprise that the under is one of the largest mines known to man. The miners, labourers and black market dealers do most of their work in the under, and government authority over the region is at times lacking. The lethal smog of the surface is kept at bay by at times faulty filters. Oxygen is more dense than the lethal poison above, and so generally stability is maintained, but serious storms can cause the 'death fog' to fall down into the under, much to the woe of the miners who live there. Politics Akov industries originally intended to have a parliament and there is therefore a large 'parliament building' in the upper city, but the Akov family soon realised that elections for anti-industrial parties were becoming far too popular. In response to this, voting rights were limited to 'the landed folk' who had the wealth and property required. This ensured the land owners stayed in power for a while, although growing numbers of 'liberal bourgeois' have forced the Akov family to put limits on parliament power or at times manipulate election results. The Akovs act as the 'Benevolent founders and protectors' of the city, giving them the role of a constitutional head of state. Alternative: When constructing Caspian Heights, Alexei had hoped to produce a society that was entirely free for private enterprise to conduct their affairs with little interference. As a result, no formal government exists in the city, although several companies and gangs own plots of territory and fund their own militias to maintain order. While Akov industries still owns most of the largest factories, many consider the Cipher Syndicate (a gang originating from the Heredon Kingdom) to be the dominant power, with the elven lady Felda holding de facto power. Military Akov industries as well as a few other companies have small private defence forces, but the largest military unit is known a the smog corps or the black rangers. This group of brutal but loyal warriors was originally formed after a vast group of ashlands barbarians attacked the city. The barbarians were so amazed by the technological superiority of the caspians they fell to their knees in subservience, swearing their loyalty to the city (and specifically the Akov family, who hold an almost religious position in the corps' society). They are born and raised with gas masks on, never leaving the ashlands themselves (unless they are given the special honour of visiting the city), and taught unflinching loyalty to the 'metal gods' that are the Akovs. Their society is militant, fanatical and unflinchingly loyal to Caspian Heights. In battle, they are feared for their ferocity, discipline and complete disregard for morality or their own lives. Caspian Heights.jpg|The upper city of Caspian Heights Caspian heights logo2.png|The symbol of the Corporation. Dv-nikola-tesla.jpg|Nikolai Akov caspian heights smog ranger.jpg